Busy making other plans
by fibita
Summary: 19 years later, as soon as the Hogwarts express was out of sight, they stopped keeping up the pretenses. They weren't happy, life had taken them to a different place, a scary place. Harry thought for a moment that "All was well". He couldn't have been more wrong.
1. Chapter 1: All was well

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's characters, though the story is my own.  
****For the time being, this is a T. I'm pretty sure it'll turn to M at some point, but we'll see!**  
Please let me know what you think in the Review section!

* * *

**Chapter 1: All **_**was**_** well**

_The scar had not pained him for 19 years. All was well._

As the train disappeared from their view, the smiles faded from the parent's faces. Hugo and Lily were poking at each other endlessly when Ginny decided to end it "Enough! Both of you"

Hermione had to restrain herself from ranting at her sister-in-law for yelling at her son. Instead she breathed heavily looking at her watch, "Want me to drive you to the office Mione?"

_Mione_. Her husband had clearly forgotten they weren't on speaking terms after yet another endless argument last night. She glared at him "It's too late; Hugo needs to go to school, could you take him? I'll just apparate to work, don't worry." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

Ron clenched his teeth. He was tired of taking orders from his wife. He just wanted things to go back the way they were before she got so caught up at the Ministry… First it was the creatures rights, then passing the law and now that bloody position at the bloody Law Enforcement Department working as a bloody lawyer with the bloody –

"Want a ride Granger?" Hermione didn't seem to mind Draco Malfoy's curt tone. She was used to him by now, her husband and friends weren't though. They had never stopped being childish for crying out loud. This man wasn't the same prick that dueled them at school, he wasn't the same young man manipulated by Voldemort. If only they could see that and _get off her bloody back for Merlin's sake._

"That'd be great, thanks Malfoy" Draco looked around her and saw 10 pairs of eyes staring back at them. The little Potter girl spoke then "I like your hair Mr. Malfoy" Harry grabbed Lily in his arms clenching his teeth. Were they all friends now and he failed to get the owl?

Harry sighed. It had been almost 20 years. Maybe it was time to let go of the past once and for all. The blond man spoke to Harry's daughter then "Well, I like your eyes little one" and poked the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle.

"Okay, I think that's been enough civilities for one day. Let's go Hugo" Ron went away with his son bumping slightly at Malfoy's shoulder. "Good day to you too Mr. Weasley", then he looked at his co-worker "Your husband _still_ doesn't like me, does he?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders for an answer, she wasn't in the mood to rant about Ron, work was piling up and they were bloody late.

Ginny took Lily from Harry's arm "I'll drop her at school before heading to the _Prophet. _Good day everyone" she said that last word with a particular disdain looking at her sister in law.

"Now this is awkward" said Harry chuckling slightly seeing that he was practically alone with Malfoy and Hermione. "I could give you a ride to work too Potter, there's enough room in the car" Harry frowned looking surprised "You have a _car? _As in, _muggle _car?"

Draco smirked with the corner of his mouth "Don't look so shocked Potter, doesn't suit you. Yes, I have a _muggle _car. Yes, I go around Muggle London from time to time. I even have muggle born friends and I've been working with the Muggle Law Enforcement divisions for years now. You'd be pleasantly surprised." Draco signaled to the exit and Harry started walking. Soon enough, Hermione's arm was around Harry's and she was carefully position between the two men as they walked towards Malfoy's car.

"I am _shocked_. I'm sorry for Ron and Ginny, they're… well, they have that _pure blood_ stubbornness, I'm sure you're familiar with it" Draco and Hermione chuckled and she decided to change the topic. "So Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling about your son leaving you for Hogwarts?"

He sighed and looked gloomily. "I'm as terrified as you are about for your kids, probably even more than you. He's a Malfoy but this is a new world… I thought of sending him to Durmstrang but Astoria refused"

Hermione brushed his arm slowly once, pulling away when she realized what she had done "He'll be fine Malfoy, thankfully all that's in the past. Right Harry?" she gave him a _please say yes _look.

They had reached the car and Draco was opening the passenger's door for Hermione. Harry knew he had to say something, otherwise he'd never hear the end of it from his oldest friend. Plus, Malfoy genuinely seemed to be a changed man. "Absolutely, he'll be just fine, dueling my Albus in no time" and then he patted Malfoy in the arm.

Malfoy snorted while going to the driver's side. Once he buckled up and made sure they all had done the same, he talked to Potter "So Potter, want to grab lunch sometime? And catch up?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, _not a bit. There had to be a catch, there always was with Draco. Malfoy, with Malfoy._

Harry frowned through the rear-view mirror "Are you serious?" and Draco nodded once as an answer.

"Sure. Let's get together tomorrow after knowing which house our kids went to"

"Please, we all know that your kids are going to be Gryffindors and mine will be a Slytherin" Hermione smiled with the corner of her mouth while looking through the window. "Maybe, maybe not, the sorting hat has a mind of its own"

Harry wondered where all these niceties from Draco were coming from and then he caught a glimpse of how he was looking at Hermione. It wasn't friendly but it wasn't lust either. Could it be… _love?_ He stayed quiet most of the way to the office trying to see how she looked at him when no one was watching, but got nothing. She was either too smart (which she was) or didn't feel the same way for him.

Harry wondered if Hermione had picked on it as well… but he was sure she hadn't. I mean, she loved her family and Ron, she wouldn't have an affair, and not with Malfoy of all people._ Right, right?_ So, she probably hadn't notice the way he looked at her. She was always blind to see how beautiful she truly was.

He found himself touching at his scar again. He had a small headache now, but had absolutely nothing to do with the Dark Lord anymore. No, this was a new kind of nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2: The sorting hat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's characters, though the story is my own.  
Thank you Slytherin Princess, TheAngelOnYourRight and KW3397 for your kind words!**

**UPDATE! So, I've just realized that Lysander and Lorcan are twins, so I've made some changes to it. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat**

Rose was trying to stay calmed, slowly breathing in and out to focus. She felt Albus' hand in hers and gave him a quiet smile; he was probably more scared than she was.

"Dad told me that the hat takes your choice into account, still..." she gave his hand a little squeeze. "You'll be a Gryffindor Al, and in no time you'll be a Seeker just like Uncle Harry, you'll see" Albus gave her a timid smile but went pale white when he was called forward.

She felt her knees shaking when he let go of her hand, but she shook it off and crossed her arms over her chest. She was making a good impersonation of someone in control, and from the Teacher's table Neville Longbottom couldn't help thinking of her mother. He wanted to go and give Rose a little hug, but he'd be frowned upon for sure. So he did the one thing he could do, smile at her from far and wordlessly tell her "You'll be fine".

She blushed when she noticed Professor Longbottom looking at her. She wouldn't admit it to a living soul and wasn't even sure if it was true, but her stomach felt funny when he was nice towards her. The sorting hat yell brought her back to reality. Her cousin was heading to the Gryffindor table with a smile.

She started to look around, feeling less and less people around her. Her eyes moved briefly through the other tables… Lysander Scamander, her godmother's son had been sorted into Ravenclaw and looked proud with a tint of sadness. Sitting by his side there was Gregory Goyle II, looking incredibly gloomy and out of place. Her eyes followed where Goyle's were looking at and reached the Slytherin table. Lorcan Scamander was sitting there, eyes reddened as Goyle's. She didn't need to be good at Occlumency to know what they were thinking, how they wished they could switch places.

Then something odd happen. Scorpius Malfoy extended his hand and smirk from the corner of his mouth to her "cousin" Lorcan, exchanging sights with Lysander for a minute. Then he sat proudly with the green tie around his neck, his eyes lingering for a moment on Goyle, clearly missing him.

Her eyes met Malfoy's for a second and she blushed. She didn't like picking on someone else's feeling, she felt like she was intruding but she couldn't help it. Scorpius looked at her with an unreadable expression, and after blushing she nodded at him. She was going to follow her mother's advice. She wasn't going to pick a fight with someone she barely knew.

He smiled at her with the corner of his mouth and nodded back and she felt like relaxing, but then she was called upon to the Hat.

She was terrified, kept hearing her father's voice in her head about the proud line of Weasley Gryffindors but at the same time she heard her mother's voice telling her that Hogwarts had 4 very good houses and they'd be proud of her no matter what happened. She was terrified. She had to be a Gryffindor, she _had to be a Gryffindor. _

She looked around while hearing the sorting hat reading her qualities and her eyes travelled from Malfoy to Lys to Al… "You're intelligence and kindness define you Miss Weasley, you'll be a brilliant… _RAVENCLAW!"_

She couldn't breathe. She could hear the cheers from Lys and the Ravenclaw table but couldn't help the tears in the back of her eyes, she couldn't move, she just couldn't move. Professor Parkinson took the hat from her head and not-to-kindly asked her to move along to her table. Neville gazed at Pansy with disdain and took Rose, just as he had done with Goyle, Lorcan and two other more kids that were struggling with the hat's decision.

"Rosie, Ravenclaw is an amazing house, you should be proud of being sorted there, okay?" Her sobs were slightly louder than what she wanted them to be, so Neville stopped and talked slowly to his sort-of niece "Listen to me Rosie, this is not a bad thing. This means you're incredibly smart like your mother and that's not a shabby thing at all" She nodded while he cleaned the tears from her eyes with his thumb. "Here, that's your seat. Mr. Goyle, this is Miss Weasley" they curtly nodded at one another while Neville squatted in between them "Kids, I know you're sad right now because you wanted different houses but this isn't bad. This gives you, Gregory and you, Rose a chance to start new, letting go of what's expected of you because of your families" he grabbed their hands and brought them together in between his. "Make your own story guys, I have the utmost faith in you dear Ravenclaws" he smiled and gave a little squeeze which caused Rosie to half smile against her better judgement. Gregory was slightly more cheerful also. "Anthony is Head of your House but if anything bothers you, you can come to me too, alright? My office is on the corner of the Viaduct Entrance, behind the right Viaduct tower. The password is _Hawthorn wood_ don't spread it around though" They both nodded and Neville gave them a quiet smile while he left.

They sat properly at the table and were mesmerized by the food, they started eating slowly and drinking pumpkin juice. By the end of the evening their eyes weren't as red and their expressions weren't that gloomy though they still looked longingly at the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables respectively, getting equally sad smiles from their friends.

When they were going through the spiral staircase towards their common room, Goyle reached Rose, who was talking to Lysander. "Weasley?" She sighed but stopped and looked at him, Lysander standing protective by her side. "Could- could we sit together at class tomorrow? I really don't know any other Ravenclaws" Lysander looked doubtful, remembering Malfoy's gesture towards his brother. Before he could talk, Rosie answered "Sure _Gregory_. Call me Rose, alright? This is my cousin- well, not cousin but sort of, Lysander"

The boys nodded at one another and listened intently to how their prefect explained the way into the Common Room. All 3 new Ravenclaws volunteered the answer to the eagle knocker, causing the prefects to snort "Uh oh, we have three newbie brainiacs" which caused the elder students to laugh and snort, which made them slightly hurt.

An elder girl from 3rd year who was standing next to Goyle held his left hand (where he was holding his wand). "Not worth it kid, Jack is a jerk. You get better grades than him and that'll teach him a lesson. Follow me c'mon" she winked at him and started walking into the Room.

Suddenly, Goyle felt the same funny thing in his stomach that Rosie had felt before. He smiled with the corner of his eye and shared a look with Rose, who giggled slightly.

Maybe this Ravenclaw thing wasn't gonna that bad.

* * *

Hermione was going through some depositions while drinking coffee slowly at the kitchen's island. She was exhausted of a day filled with emotions and wouldn't like anything more than being in bed hugged by her husband. But no, she had to wrap this up. Besides he was still mad about _that bloody jerk driving you to work!_

He could be such a child… It was appealing while growing up but now… they _were_ grown up. Their daughter was starting at Hogwarts! Rosie was probably sitting at the Common Room with her cousins or maybe already in bed going over some book… And Ron was too busy brooding in front of the tellie watching some mindless reality tv show. How did they end up like this? How?

All of a sudden, a face showed up in the middle of the fire. Ron got scared "Neville, what happened? Is Rosie alright?"

Neville cleared his throat "She's great." Hermione dropped the papers and got near them. Ron asked again, "She's fine then? Already in the Common room with her cousins I take it"

His frown gave him away, which made Ron clench his teeth "She's with Goyle's kid and one of Luna's twins. She got sorted into Ravenclaw" Ron cursed loudly and Hermione was furious at her husband "How did she take it Neville? Should we go there? We could apparate now and be there in no time"

"She's fine now. I- I talked to her and Goyle and by the end of the evening they seemed to be in a better mood. I just wanted to give you a heads up because I'm betting that once they start with the classes she'll _need_ your support" he stressed that last word looking at Ron.

"Of course she'll have our support. We love her no matter what" Hermione's words were directly aimed to her husband. "Thanks Neville, I appreciate it" The young professor smiled and bid them goodbye.

"A Ravenclaw? A Ravenclaw! Why didn't she get to Gryffindor?!" Hermione sat at the sofa while taking another sip at her coffee. "She's incredibly smart, she'll do wonderful things Ron. This isn't a bad thing. You shouldn't focus so much about houses anymore. We changed all that, didn't we?"

Ron sat down "I bet Albus is in Gryffindor and that Malfoy brat is in Slytherin. She's 6th generation of Gryffindor, Hermione. Our daughter! Our daughter is a Ravenclaw!" Hermione was starting to get hurt and frustrated "Yes, and she's beautiful and smart and will be an amazing Ravenclaw witch one day. So what? I could've been sorted there too"

"Yeah but you're"- he stopped mid-sentence and looked at her pleadingly. "Mione, I'm sorry" She got up and dropped rather forcefully the mug in the sink. He came near her and brushed her arm "I'm sorry" and that's how the sixth night of arguments on a row started.


	3. Chapter 3: The day after tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's characters, though the story is my own.  
**

**Please let me know what you think! =)**

******UPDATE! So, I've just realized that Lysander and Lorcan are twins, so I've made some changes to Chapter 2. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The day after tomorrow**

Her daughter's bed was small compared to the one she usually shared with her husband, but it was still comfortable. After last night's fight she couldn't bring herself to sleep in his same bed, so she went to Rosie's. Since her sleep deprivation steered throughout the night, she decided to write a letter to her, letting her know that they were pleased to hear she was sorted in Ravenclaw with Lysander. Also, she dropped a little hint about being okay with befriending Goyle's son.

_We've all made mistakes dear Rosie, your dad and I are no exception. You are a different person, you are a Weasley-Granger and we couldn't be more proud. Remember to be kind and not judge beforehand, allowing yourself to be surprised by people._

_Love you always, _

Mom

Ron had left around dawn to see his father, who lived at the store since Molly's death last winter. She got up and took a long shower trying to let the water wash away all the harsh words they threw at one another. She unconsciously ran her hand over her _mudblood_ scar, as she did whenever she needed to calm herself down. But it wasn't working; her crying and sobs became so desperate that she needed to sit down in the shower. She was thankful of the Silencing charm, she didn't want little Hugo to hear her.

When she managed to stop, her head was spinning. The long shower had made no difference, her husband had cut in deep with his words and so had she. Was this the beginning of the end? Their 15th anniversary was coming up… they couldn't celebrate with a separation…

She sighed. This was the first weekend without Rosie at home, when desperate owls from her may arrive. But now Hermione had a new thing to fear: whatever that was happening between her husband and her. She got little Hugo ready and headed to Luna's home with him. She needed the human contact, the girl talk with someone more impartial than Ginny and, most of all, someone who wouldn't judge her.

The once Loony Lovegood had grown to be a beautiful and kind woman, who still believed in things things out there that people like Hermione wouldn't. She studied and got a double degree in Biology and as a Creature's healer. After that, she started travelling the world, and became an unofficial spokesperson for Hermione's Creature's Law efforts. It was both of the women's hard work along with Rolf Scamander what made the Law a reality.

Somewhere along the way Rolf and Luna fell madly in love and married in a very small ceremony. Hermione had helped as much as she could, she had always felt that she and Luna shared, though differently, the same type of loneliness.

Hermione smiled at her friend when she started explaining how they found evidence that the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks existed. But Luna wasn't a loony as before, realizing that the Sorting ceremony last night was the least of Hermione's problems, signaled her husband "Hugo, why don't we go to the park? We can play in the crashing cars" whispering pretending that Hermione couldn't hear "We'll keep it between us" The little red haired beamed at the man "That's brilliant Uncle Rolf. Mom, please?Pleeease?" She nodded and silently thanked Rolf.

"How are you coping with your part of the sorting Lu?" The light haired woman sighed. "It was a blow, but we talked to Lorcan and he's feeling better. Apparently he's befriending Malfoy's son. I don't know how I feel about _that_ though... but we're here for him and that's his house now, so, I'm thinking of changing his curtains to green. You think that'd help?" Hermione nodded, "Scorpius is probably not as bad as Malfoy was at his age. He grew up in a different world, and Malfoy adores his son, he's the complete opposite of Lucius when it comes to parenting. You should see him when the boy is at his office" She looked at the worried parents "Lorcan will be fine, you'll see"

The moment Rolf left with Hugo, Luna asked "What happened with Ronald now?" Hermione's expression changed. Suddenly the tears came over her again.

"Have you talked to him?"

"We argued until 3 in the morning last night. And then I... slept in Rosie's bed" Luna nodded, taking another sip of tea. "I feel like we don't know each other anymore. He's always judging and complaining, from "why did you keep your last name?" to "why do you work with Malfoy?" I feel like there's nothing I can do that would please him"

"I think that deep down inside Ron thought that after you had Rosie, you'd turn your life around and be a full-time mom, like Molly used to be" Luna's tone wasn't judgemental, she was purely matter-of-factly. "I guess the Women liberation movement never reached the wizarding world" Luna wasn't sure of what her friend meant, but reached for her hand "He does love you, as you love him" she paused for a second, momentum building. Then she rushed her words "but maybe you don't like each other anymore"

Hermione took a deep breath "Rolf has no problem in going around the world with you. And Harry has no problem with Ginny working for the _Prophet_"

"Ah ah ah! But Ginny _dropped_ her career in Quidditch and became a journalist. Well. _Journalist_ is a strong word" It had been years, but the feud between the red haired and Luna till stood. Hermione was almost positive that her friendship with Ginny ended the day she chose Luna as Rosie's godmother.

"You and me, we kept on working, stronger than ever. We work hard because we love what we do, we believe in what we do. And because we want our children to have a brighter future with Crumple-Horned Snorkacks running free all over the world" she giggled with that last line and brought a smile to Hermione's face. She came close to Luna and hugged her tight.

She didn't know what would happen or how things would work out, but she knew she could count on Luna "No matter what happens, I'm here for you. We are family Hermione"

The weekend was terrible. Ron had gotten mad about her going to Luna's and not to Harry's until it was supper time. Then he got mad at her for talking about work with Harry over coffee. Then she got mad at him for watching the game loudly when Hugo needed to sleep. In reality, they were mad at one another for not taking the first step and talk about what was happening. She kept on sleeping on Rosie's bed, and on Sunday night, Ron asked her for how long she was planning to do this. She sighed looking sad "I don't know Ronald"

She was leaving the door opened to talk, but he feared what would happen after that conversation. So he walked away towards their room.

She woke up tangled in her daughter's princess sheets, eyes redenned, throbing headache, darken eyes. Ron had left to the shop earlier than usual, leaving the coffee maker on. It was a nice gesture, but didn't feel like enough. Luna's words about them kept bouncing in her head. There wasn't enough concealer to cover the dark circles under her eyes nor enough eye drops to clear away the redness from her eyes.

She ingested an enormous amount of coffee, and got Hugo ready to school. Once she reached the office, she stood next to the large window, caressing slowly her scar with her thumb.

"I could try to remove that if you'd like" she turned around giving Draco a little smile "Unfortunately it was someone on my family who did it. I could try some potions and incantations and"- she came near him and brushed his arm, where his Death mark was still standing.

"For the 100th time, no need to, but thanks" Draco's eyes had an odd expression "I should've done something, I should've stopped her, I"-"

"You would've died. And you've been apologizing for what, 5 years now?"

" believe" She went to her desk and shuffled some papers. She wasn't thinking straight. "Let me ask you something. If you could have the Death mark removed, would you?"

He pondered and then headed to the chair he usually sat on when in her office. "I thought about it… hundreds of times. After Scorpius was born I lied to myself saying that I'd get it removed for him to have an easier life, but I was lying to myself. I'll carry it in my arm until I die" he went on "I'm not proud of what I've done, of being such a weak little ass, for what I let them do to my family, to myself, to you…" he paused for a second, "I just need to own up to what I've done and keeping this mark is a way to do just that"

She smiled sitting on her desk and handing over papers to him, their eyes met briefly "And that's exactly why I'd never get this one removed Malfoy"

She went to the little kitchen and poured more coffee for herself, another for Draco and one for her assistant, Lavender, who was fashionably late as usual… "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry I'm late, the tube was terrible and"-

"Left you coffee in your desk, don't worry about it" when Draco heard Lavender's voice he came out of the office and handed her over 3 little flasks, which made the secretary beam at his sight "Oh Malfoy, I'm so grateful, you have no idea!"

Draco smirked with the corner of his mouth "No problem. I've switched the components a little bit, you may want to uhm- take precautions just in case" She nodded and resumed her work when Hermione cleared her throat rather audibly.

Once Draco was back at her office, she closed the door "You know, you shouldn't use my secretary as your guinea pig" he kept going through the papers without looking at her "I think the term would be wolfie pig". She giggled and threw her scarf at his face "Jerk", resuming her seat.

"So, why are you infesting my office when you have your own fancy one on the other corner?"

"Well, you have that big hearing today and since I'm your lead witness, I thought you may want us to go over it" she snorted "As if you've never testified before. Is the Head of Potion and Hexes Enforcement suddenly scared of the Winzegamot crones now? Phlease"

He took a sip of coffee. She was giving him a judgmental raised eyebrow that he knew only too well. She was one scary Law Enforcer alright… "Fine, the truth is… I saw you coming in today and frankly, I'm worried. I've heard about… Rose and well, I just wanted to offer my support"

She snorted displeased, getting angry "You think I care my daughter is a Ravenclaw?! I don't find it insulting or anything! I think she's a wonderful little girl and she'll grow to be a"-

"A wonderful wizard like her mother. I know. I didn't mean that. Your lame attempt at using muggle beauty products doesn't fool me Granger. You've been crying, so, here I am. Spill" Her puzzlement was visible. "You helped me through my divorce, you probably don't even know how much, I just want you to know that I may not be glorious Potter or Loony Lovegood, but I'm here. Always"

Hermione couldn't help her surprise; she felt her jaw drop to the floor. She didn't even noticed the harshness of his words towards her friends "Thanks" She took a deep breath, did she really wanted to talk to Draco – to Malfoy? "Neville let us know that Rosie was sorted and that she was struggling and Ron- well, he wasn't pleased with the news. He went on and on about how she was 6th generation Gryffindor and how could it be that she wasn't one having us as parents. I got mad because he was being so fucking selfish and didn't care that our little girl was scared and practically alone with all her hopes shattered. I just snapped" Draco kept on sipping his coffee slowly, while she stretched her legs over the desk and relaxed on her chair "And?"

She grabbed her mug and took a sip of coffee, looking down and speaking in a whisper "I told him that if he wanted to insure a 6th generation of Weasley Gryffindors that maybe he shouldn't have married this mudblood" Draco spilled his coffee and couldn't help a wholehearted laugh, which caused her to giggle a bit as well, but suddenly tears were gathering in her eyes.

His expression changed to sadness and he reached towards her face, still sitting on his chair. He cupped her face with his hand and cleared her tears "Don't cry. You look terrible when you cry Granger" she giggled again and got a handkerchief from her main drawer. She pressed her lips tightly trying not to cry anymore. "I'll be fine, thanks"

"What are you gonna do?" she blew her nose rather loudly and dried her tears. She started shuffling papers again "I don't know. I really don't know. Our 15th wedding anniversary is 3 months away… I just. I don't know Malfoy" she sighed and looked at him, remembering something else. "How did your son take Goyle's news? Nev told us he also got sorted in Ravenclaw" she smirked "Is little Scorpius cursing him on the way to classes already?"

Draco was dead serious all of the sudden, getting up with the papers she had handed over to him. "I'm sorry, I'm a bitch today" he grabbed the mug of coffee "He's very affected. I got his owl this morning at 6 am. Please restrain from judging my son for my pasts mistakes Hermione"

He had never called her by her first name, ever. Neither has she. She rushed up from her chair, "Draco wait. You're right, I'm very sorry. I'm having a lousy day and I took on him. I should know better" he clenched his teeth "Yes, you should. See you later"


	4. Chapter 4: Pastries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's characters, though the story is my own.  
**

**I can't believe all your kind words in the reviews! Thank you so very much, you don't know how much that means to me!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pastries**

Draco was pacing at his office, had just finished posting a letter to his son, his pride and joy that boy. He remembered the first time he held him in his arms, so very tiny for being premature. He had grabbed his finger with his little hand and had what seemed like a smile on his face. How come something so little could make him feel so complete and in love?

And now his boy was heading to his years in Hogwarts. He was terrified of Scorpius making his same mistakes. Granted, there were no more Dead Eaters… yet Dark wizards calling themselves the "New Dark Lords" were up in the _Prophet _practically every other week. He feared for his boy. He only hoped that Scorpius hadn't inherited his cowardice.

Draco had owned up to everything he had or _hadn't_ done during those terrible years. He had married a lovely woman and had a beautiful son. He had burnt Malfoy Manor to the ground and built an orphanage in its place, much to his father's discomfort. He had given his mother and his now ex-wife the management of _The Severus Snape Foundation_ he had put together, that helped hundreds of orphaned children as well as helping wizards that had lost everything at war. He had stood up to his father and had spent the last 20 years cleaning up their names.

He wanted Scorpius to be the good man he had chosen not to be all those years ago. But it wasn't late for his son; he was just starting to live. Then he remembered brushing away Hermione's tears, _how soft and warm her skin felt_… Maybe it wasn't too late for him either.

He shook his head. He couldn't _Slytherin his way into her life_. Well, he could, but he won't. He would help her being happy again; she was so beautiful when she smiled. If the red weasel was her happiness, he'd do everything to be a supporting friend to her. Now if they let's say _divorced… _well, that was a different story.

He poured more coffee in his mug. Coffee. Cars. Tailored suits. Forensics. Hermione Granger. Those were his favorite muggle things, though not necessarily in that order. He closed his eyes and let the smell of coffee take over his senses, taking a small sip with his eyes closed.

He remembered the awful thing she had said about Scorpius then.

A slow knock on the door made him come back to reality. "Come in" the door opened slowly and a small hand holding a brown bag with pastries appeared. Then a bunch of rather undone curls followed and he had to repress the smirk. He crossed his arms over his chest by the time Hermione's face was popping out of the door "Éclairs were your favorites, right?" He nodded "Is this a pathetic attempt at an apology Granger?" She came in when his smirk gave him away.

"It is. I'm sorry" he gestured her to sit down. "I can't, I need to take some papers to Harry's office and then go to court and" she sighed stressed "You need a better assistant, that's what you need" she rolled her eyes "Lavender's a werewolf now, no one would hire her. I can't fire her, and she's not _that_ bad really"

He cleared his throat "Tom!" a young blond man, barely out of his Hogwarts days as a Hufflepuff came in "Yes Mr. Malfoy?" he signaled to the papers on Hermione's hand. "Could you please take those to Mr. Potter's office? And ask him at what time he'll be meeting us for lunch. Thank you Tom"

The young man nodded getting the papers, much to Hermione's displease. He closed the door behind him and she came near Malfoy. "Are you still planning to do that lunch thing?" Draco nodded while going over some papers "Yes, we have children in Hogwarts, he needs my department as much as I need his brute force one, so, why not? Plus, we're both friends of yours"

A small smile came to her lips "Friends?" He looked at her "Well, I'd like to think so"

"Does that mean that you forgive me? I'm really sorry. Really, I should've never"-

"It's okay Hermione, really. You've had a tough weekend, that's all" he said that last part moving one of her locks of hair from her face and tugging it behind her ear. She gave him a small half smile, taking a deep breath.

What was going on here? Could it be possible that she, that _Hermione Granger Weasley_ was feeling something for Draco Malfoy? _Draco. Malfoy._ Slytherin, _former Dead Eater_ Draco Malfoy. _Divorced_ Draco Malfoy. She mentally tried to shake those thoughts away, she couldn't do this, not now. He was being a nice coworker no, a nice friend and she was just projecting in him many feelings that weren't there with Ron anymore.

_Feelings that weren't there with Ron anymore._ She was pale and needed to sit down. "Hermione? Want me to get you a glass of water? A healer? Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly looking straight at his eyes. She had never noticed that in the sunlight his grey eyes were slightly darker. "I'm fine, I didn't sleep much last night, my blood pressure probably dropped" he rushed to the pastries and gave her one "Here" then he grabbed his mug of coffee, poured more and added an extra amount of sugar. "I'm sorry I don't have milk here, but this should help" he squatted next to her with the mug of coffee, ready to catch her if she got even dizzier.

She kept staring at his eyes that were now at the same level as hers. She looked confused, overwhelmed, tired… He decided to leave the coffee mug and take the half eaten pastry from her hand and helped her up "What do you say if I take you to the Healers on the 3rd and you rest there for a while?"

When she got up, she was dizzy again and he caught her by her waist. She was almost as tall as he was with her heels and she smelled so good and looked so fragile right now, he couldn't help brushing her cheek with his free hand "Hermione, let's"-

Before he could finish the sentence she had pressed her lips against his, her hand in the nape of his neck. He had waited so long for this to happen… but this was wrong, _not like this, not like this._

She tasted like chocolate pastries and cherries and even when their tongues joined the kiss it kept being slow, soft… endearing. It was passionate yes, but it showed feelings deeper than lust. Neither seemed to want the kiss to end and it feel so fine having his hands running through her back and mixed with her curly hair and her own hands were running slowly through the sides of his body. The wanting in him was taking over and he just wanted to push her against the desk and make love to her right there, for hours…

He pulled away, biting her lower lip and looked straight into her eyes. Both of his hands were on her neck now and she wasn't moving. She feared what he saw in his eyes. This was wrong, she wasn't like this. And his eyes... those grey eyes weren't saying _"I want to shag you senseless"_, no. Well, they were saying that _too_… but there were feelings there. Feelings she was terrified of facing. Feelings she was terrified of owning up to as well.

"I'm- I'm sorry Draco. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry" she looked down and he let go of her face, clearing his throat "I have no idea what you're talking about Mrs Granger-Weasley" she thanked him and started to walk towards the door.

When she was about to leave he stopped her and gave her a little card and her half-eaten pastry. "You finish that on the way to your office and here- that was our marriage counselor. We were beyond saving but I'm sure Dr. Saltzman could help you. Just remember to talk to each other, alright? Communication is key to any relationship" She nodded.

"Though, if you could _avoid _mentioning this little incident, I'll be much obliged" She took a deep breath "I won't. Thanks- for everything" she kissed him on his cheek and walked away, without looking back.

He watched her walked to her room, hopeful that she'd turn around and run towards him. _Idiot._ He came back to his office and slammed the door shut.

Now_ you have to be the honorable man, don't you? You are a stupid moron Draco Malfoy, he doesn't deserve her. That Weasel doesn't fucking deserve her. _

All the good feelings that filled his chest not five minutes ago were replaced by anger towards Ron, towards Hermione and most of all, towards himself. _You can't do this, she doesn't feel this way, she just had an argument with her husband and you were there comforting her. She has no feelings for you. And why would she? You were standing next to her when she was being fucking tortured and did nothing to spare her. She'll never love you like you do. _

_She'll never love you. _

Tom came back to his desk only to hear how his boss smashed a mug on a wall. He knew that not many people would agree with him, but he felt sorry for the guy.


	5. Chapter 5: After office

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's characters, though the story is my own.  
Thank you all for your kind words! **** You have no idea how much it means to me!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: After Office**

Harry was sipping his firewhiskey slowly, he didn't want it to cloud his senses. He was never much of a drinker, and right now he was on a mission. His best friend was sitting next to him, playing with the straw in her drink being all smile and giggles. To her left there was the man he loathed for years at Hogwarts, laughing along.

Granted, Draco Malfoy had changed. He had turned his life around. He had given back to the world. He had stayed out of trouble and slowly built a career in the Ministry. He was brilliant and put it to good use. He had cleaned up his act. Harry almost respected him.

Until that car ride.

He had had lunch for 5 days on a row with him and/or Hermione to see if he could pick on anything going on between them. He hated that feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't think Hermione would cheat but hey, we're talking about Malfoy here, he could turn anything around if it served his purposes.

_Okay, the old Malfoy. Not this Malfoy. _

He seemed to have genuinely changed, and Harry feared… he seemed to genuinely have feelings for Hermione. He wouldn't dare trying Occlumency, but it _was_ tempting. "Earth to Potter" Harry chuckled at Draco's comment "Mate, this firewhiskey is… wow" Draco nodded. "I have to say, your Reveal potion was bloody brilliant" Hermione half smiled "I loved that bitch's face when she realized she had turned two seconds after denying she could transfigurate, just because you threw that potion on her" and took a long sip of her drink. Draco and Harry looked at her "What? A girl can't curse at a bloody bitch who's tortured and killed children because they were pure bloods?!"

The men chuckled at her clearly tipsy voice "What?!" Harry brushed her arm "I think you should slow down on your drinks Mione" but she ignored him "So Malfoy, any news from the little man?" While she waited for a response she waved at the waitress and asked for some chips. "3 owls in 5 days but he seems to be feeling better now. Got 5 points to Slytherin during Transfiguration" Harry chuckled "That's because your friend Pansy is teaching that class!"

"It is not! Scorpius is doing very well! I got the week report before coming here!" Hermione cleared her throat "Boys! Please, we all know Rosie is kicking both of your kids' asses" Harry added "I heard Goyle Jr is giving her a run for her money though" she rolled her eyes "Yeah well, at least they're getting along"

"I'm really glad Gregory is making friends. He's… been through a lot" Hermione frowned "Care to elaborate?" Draco clenched his teeth slightly "Gregory and Milicent are going through a rough patch and well, if you think Weasel took the sorting news badly… you have no idea what _bad _ stands for"

Hermione nodded. Harry hated the fact that she had told Malfoy about Ron's reaction to Rosie's sorting, but well, they seemed to be friends. He sighed. He was having conflicting feelings of his own about this new Malfoy. They had worked together for years, both of their departments needing one another to successfully get people convicted. He just never thought he had changed so much. This man in front of him, laughing with his best friend and talking about how scared he was for his son… he could be friends with this man.

And that killed him. He felt like he was betraying Ronald for some reason. _They're not having an affair. They're not. She wouldn't. They're not. _

"So, any Halloween or Christmas plans yet?" Hermione wasn't that good at small talk or changing the topic "It's like 3 months away Mione, c'mon" she rolled her eyes yet again, annoyed by her oldest friend "So what? We have like 40 Weasleys to coordinate with!"

"Add the Dursleys to that list" Harry said taking a sip of firewhiskey. "Man, that's strong" but Draco disregarded it and poured him another "Your cousin is coming?" Harry nodded "Yes, he wants to cook for all of us. Elena's pregnant again and Magda is almost 8, so I figured why not right?"

Hermione didn't want to leave Draco out of the talk, but she was too curious as to what would happen "Uhm, and is your aunt coming too?" Harry nodded "Let bygones be bygones you know. It's been forever, it's not even the first time we met. I was Dud's best man after all"

"Yeah, I still wondered how that happened" Hermione started munching the chips, having a small chip-sword fight with Draco, but still paying attention to her friend "He changed his life around. He's a world renowned chef, he loves Elena and their little girl" he paused "They're my family after all. The only family I've ever known, so" he took another sip of firewhiskey "I think his father passing away turned out to be a blessing in disguise, for both Petunia and him. And God, that sounded awful" Hermione brushed his arm slowly "It doesn't make it less truthful Harry. That man was horrible"

Draco was suddenly looking at the bottom of his glass "Sometimes I wonder how I would've turned out if my father had died when I was young. Or if my mother had developed balls and divorced him before being dragged to all that madness" Hermione and Harry's eyes were fixed on him, "But hey, we were celebrating how brilliantly our departments work together, putting _bitches _ away for good. That was it, right Granger?" Draco smirked raising his glass and Harry followed along, but Hermione saw right through him.

"She's an insult to the muggle community. Too bad we can't strip her from her powers. Or"- Hermione was grabbing her glass firmly "Hey, Mione, relax, she's locked up now. She won't hurt anyone anymore"

Draco added, "You've made a great case against her, there's no way they wouldn't convict her" Hermione was still serious "I just… It seems too little punishment. She tortured all those poor kids, she even killed one. I just kept thinking that if she chose a different school it could've been Lys or Lorcan or Scorpius. It just seems too little for those parent and those kids"

Draco grabbed her hand "She's locked up. And those kids will be fine" She shook her head "They'll hate muggleborns because of what she did to them, because of all the things she probably told them, it's not fair. She took away their innocence"

"And you locked her up for it. Of course, you couldn't have done it without Potter and me" he chuckled trying to lighten up the mood and winked at Potter "Absolutely Mione, your department would be utterly screwed if it weren't for ours" She smiled at them and let go of Draco's hand with a little squeeze, reaching for more chips. Harry picked on that and that pain in the pit of his stomach started again. And no, it wasn't the firewhiskey.

"So, you guys are coming to my Halloween party? It's a fundraiser" Harry chuckled, "Sure mate, I really… I like what you've done with that foundation" Draco took a sip trying to hide an honest smile. "Thanks Potter"

Blaise showed up patting Malfoy on the back "Did anyone say party?" Draco rose from his chair and hugged the man, who then moved to say hello to the other two. "Hey Potter, is your godson around now?"

Harry frowned "He's at his grams I think, why?" Blaise got a stoll and sat between Hermione and Harry, forcing her to sit closer to Draco. No, she wasn't thinking of his cologne. Or how her leg accidentally brushed his or how they kept fighting like little children about the chips. No, she wasn't thinking about how he bit her lip and how she'd like to do that again. _Shit, it's wrong, it's fucking wrong. You're married, stop this right fucking now._

Blaise's voice made her snap out of it "He has an interview with me Monday morning; I sent him an owl but never got the reply" Harry pondered for a second "Mmm, he'll be home tonight for sure, I'll knock some sense into him. He's been wanting to be an architect most of his life"

"Which is killing you inside, isn't it? You'd love to have him on your team" Harry shrugged his shoulders "I want him to be happy doing what he loves. And having a break at your firm after that great update in Azkaban, well what more could we ask for?" He raised his glass and toasted with Blaise.

"Well, I gotta tell you, the kid's brilliant. I've seen his portfolio and wow… he's gonna give a run for my money someday"

Hermione needed to go home but was in no condition to drive or apparate so Blaise offered to take her home, to which she agreed. She kissed both Draco and Harry on the cheek and took off, trying to keep a steady pace.

Harry watched how Draco gazed at Hermione walking away "So Malfoy, since when you've been having an affair with Mione?" Draco spit half of his drink "WHAT are you talking about?" Harry rolled his eyes "Please, spare me the denial. I've seen the way you look at her"

"You think we're having an affair?" Draco chuckled, upset "Just because I'm the lowest thing in the food chain doesn't mean she is. She's wonderful and she'd never cheat on your friend, least of all with _me_. I'm Malfoy remember?"

Harry took a sip, not dropping his intense glare at the man in front of him. "In spite of my better judgment, I like you Malfoy. But she's married to one of my best friends"

"Then you should tell your _best friend_ to respect her and to love her for the wonderful woman she is instead of wanting to change her" he dropped his glass rather forcefully "And here I was thinking that we had made some sort of breakthrough you and I, hanging out and laughing together"

He got up but Harry stopped him grabbing him from the arm "Hey, I needed to ask" Draco came near him "I don't care what you think of me, I mean, it'd be nice if you got off of your high horse and realize we're not at Hogwarts anymore and that I'm not the enemy. But what pisses me off the most is that you call yourself her best friend. And you're entirely _clueless _as to who she truly is if you think that she'd have an affair. She's been through hell. Your friend is an asshole that's been giving her a hard time for months now. But I guess you've been too busy focusing on yourself to notice" He took a deep breath "Now if you excuse me, I have things to do"

Harry let go of his arm and watched him walk away taking another sip of firewhiskey. Yes, Draco Malfoy was definitely in love with Hermione.

And yes, he was right about Harry being blind as to what was going on in her life. Hermione needed him and he was oblivious. He only hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

When Hermione reached her home, she found a banner and little snowflakes falling from the sky with Hugo and Ron cheering, and her parents throwing confetti "Congratulations love, you were brilliant today" she smiled trying to hold her happy tears inside.

She held Hugo tight and Ron kissed her on the forehead. Her mom had helped Ron cooking her favorite dinner and they wanted to hear all about her big case and how it was resolved. Ron didn't even flinched when she mentioned Malfoy's potion or how great the new cells were thanks to Blaise's work.

It was a good evening and after getting a cab for her parents and putting Hugo to bed she went to their room. "Ron?" he turned around smiling at his wife while changing to bed "Yes love?"

She took the little card Draco had given her a few days ago and handed it over to him "You think… you think we call this man and see him?" he grabbed the card and read it. _Marriage counselor. _It was pointless to deny it, they needed this. She was reaching out and ignoring the fact that they had issues would only cause them to split for good.

He sighed "We'll call him in the morning" she came near him and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry" And she was, for so many things. He took a step back, their foreheads touching "I'm sorry too Mione. I want us to work things out, I really do"

She gave him a little peck on the lips and he cupped her head with his hand, bringing her closer to him. He was soft and kind and knew exactly where to brush her neck sending shivers through her body. She had to make this work, the feelings were there. _You still love him. He still loves you. That's what matters._

As he started unbuttoning her shirt and kissing his way down, she felt a different kind of shiver. Something wasn't right. It felt okay, but something wasn't right. He was too rushed, she suddenly felt as if she was watching the scene from up above. A little tear escaped her eye as she remembered Luna's words: _Maybe you don't like each other anymore._


	6. Chapter 6: It's a trap

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's characters, though the story is my own.  
Thank you all for your reviews! **** It's great to hear from you!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: It's a trap**

Lavender nodded at Harry while taking some papers into Hermione's office. He walked in following her and greeted his friend, but didn't even get a glimpse from her. She was too immersed in paperwork, frowning slightly and hunching on her desk. "I think it's time you admit you need reading glasses Mione"

"Bite me Potter" That pain in the pit of his stomach hadn't left him for the last week. He wanted to apologize to Malfoy but at the same time he couldn't shake off the feeling of something being wrong, so he avoided him for a week instead. Both of them.

Harry knew that Malfoy was right about him being oblivious as to what was happening in Hermione's life. He had to do _something. _

"So, how's your week coming along?" Hermione sighed deeply. She couldn't tell him how she had moved back to Rose's bed after 2 sessions with the marriage counselor or how she feared the Christmas's holidays or how something felt wrong when she slept with Ron, and how he seemed oblivious to it. How he didn't see her anymore, how she didn't get what Ron wanted. No, Harry was both of their friends, she had to keep it to herself.

"Normal, yours?" Harry sat down playing with some chord he took from his pocket. "We sent a Howler to James yesterday, it was fun" she giggled, still going through some papers on her desk, making side notes.

"Isn't it scary how much we know about what's happening in our kids' lives? Isn't it creepy? I mean, our parents"-

"Got weekly reports about every mischief we were part of? Yes, it _is_ creepy" She took a sip of coffee, but it was cold. She looked up and without saying a word, Lavender knew she had to fill it up. "Thanks Lav"

"No problem Hermione. You want one Harry?" He refused but thanked her. Hermione went back to her papers once her latte was warm and full again.

"So, I screwed up with Malfoy after you left the other day"

She snorted _"Shocker"_

"Yeah, well, I was thinking of sending him something"

"As a _Sorry I was a dick_ thing? Good call, he'd love that" Harry clenched his teeth, it was now or never. He cast a non-verbal silencing charm; the last thing he wanted was his suspicious running as the latest gossip all over the building.

"So, I'm thinking a bottle of Firewhiskey. You think a bottle of Abeforths' will do?"

"Not a chance. Try Old Quintus" Harry sighed "Or maybe I should get him a robe, or something. Maybe a tie, he does like muggle clothes"

"Yup"

"So, green tie?"

"Black" Harry's questions kept coming faster and faster. "Or maybe I'll just get coffee and some pastries. What are his favorites?"

"Eclairs" she looked up. Shit, this was a trap and she totally fell for it. Her eyes met Harry's "Since when are you sleeping with him?"

"What?!" She got up and rushed to him. "Yeah, I got the same response from him" She brushed her temples "You asked him if we're having an affair? Who gave you the right to do that?!"

"You still hadn't answered"

"Because there's nothing _to _answer!"

"Don't give me that crap. He looks at you as if you're the only woman in the world and you know all his tastes. You've been my friend for over 25 years and there's no way you know all that about me!" She stood still, holding her breath.

He was right. She had no idea what Harry's favorite color was, though he favored blue. Nor what his favorite brand of firewhiskey was… well, he _didn't_ drink firewhiskey.

She sat next to her oldest friend. "We're not having an affair. And Draco _doesn't _see me that way, at all"

"Mione, c'mon. He's "Draco" now, when did _that_ happen?" he got up and paced around the room, running his fingers over his hair over and over again. Shit. Why did he have to ask? Why?

The first name basis had started when she fucked up with Draco, when she wanted to prove to him that he could count on her, that she was truly sorry for what she had said about Scorpius. But then… she _did _end up kissing him for no reason, and he seemed to have liked it. _Seem, right._ She was lucky he was a gentleman and didn't take her on his desk right then and there. _Shit._

"Okay, he may find me attractive, but we're not having an affair" she looked up at Harry, blocking her mind. He wouldn't dare trying Occlumency, but hey, a girl needed to be careful. He sat next to her again, holding her hands in his. "And do _you_ find him attractive?" She mumbled, what kind of question was that?

"No. Yes. Maybe. Besides the point Harry" She sighed and he gave her hands a little squeeze. "It's not beside the point, you two have _something_. I can't – I can't explain it Mione, but I don't like where is going"

She made an exasperated noise and got up from the chair, pacing through the room. "What if I like him? Huh? I'm married not blind" she pouted and then crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Don't you dare giving me that look Harry Potter. As if you've never found anyone other than Ginny attractive"

"Don't make this about me!"

"I'm not! I'm just trying to prove a point! The fact that I think he's interesting doesn't mean I'll just go and shag him not giving a damn about my marriage! I thought you knew me better than that" he got up and came near her. She was right, as Malfoy had been last Friday.

"I'm sorry Mione, I just see you and Malfoy together and you're… I dunno, hadn't seen you like that with Ron anymore, not for a long time."

"We're seeing a marriage counselor. I'- I've been sleeping in Rosie's room for most of the month now" He hugged her when she broke in tears. He kept running his hand over her hair and her back until she was ready to keep on talking "Luna thinks he wanted me to be like Molly, but I'm not like that, I'm"-

"You're Hermione Granger-Weasley, and Ron loves you for it"

"Ron wants me to stay home. He hates that I'm still working here. He hates me for keeping my name and for fighting for creatures' rights and for taking this job and for"-

"For being friends with Malfoy" Harry completed the sentence and she nodded. "Can you really blame him?" Hermione looked at Harry with bewilderment in her eyes "Are you _defending _him? You're a caveman like he is! I can't believe this!" Harry couldn't rush his reply fast enough

"God no, all I'm saying is that it's weird that Malfoy and you grew to be friends. We hated him"

She gestured a no, "No, _you_ hated him, I just called him a ferret"

"Cos he called you filthy mudblood Hermione! You have _that_ to prove it!" he pointed at her scar and her posture changed. She was that fierce less law enforcer from last week, not a tint of emotion in her.

"That was done by _his aunt_, not him. And we're not 13 anymore, grow the fuck up Harry!" She went back to her desk "Draco has changed, as much as you and me and Ron have. It's wrong to hold someone accountable for their past mistakes when they already repented and paid for them." She looked at him, sadness all over her eyes "He's different, if you could only see that" she sighed.

Harry hated his next words, but… "Hermione, are you in love with Malfoy?" she look up and snorted "No, but he _is _my friend. Just as you and Luna and Neville" he took a step closer to her, resting on the side of her desk, arms crossed over his chest.

"You'll hate me after this but, do you still love Ron?" she frowned a bit, taking a moment to answer "It gets harder everyday" she paused "I do love him and he does love me too, but I don't think Love's enough anymore" she dried a single tear and cleared her throat slightly.

"And what does he think?" she laid back on the chair, "According to what he said at Dr. Saltzman's office, I'm not taking our family seriously because of my work. Which basically proves what Luna said"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Could Ron be that closed-minded? "Are you sure that's what he meant? Maybe he"-

"He wants me to be laid back and enjoy life and drop some work. Enjoying weekends testing the latest jokes from the shop or whatnot. I feel like my husband doesn't know me. Who did he marry Harry? He didn't marry a laid back person. I've _never _been a laid back person, ever. It's not on my DNA"

"Maybe you should try" she took a deep breath "I want him to love me for who I am Harry, for whom I've always been… He doesn't see me anymore… I just… I don't know if he's _ever_ seen me at this point"

He came closer to her and brushed the tears of her cheek, as Draco had done last week. She didn't feel the compulsive need of kissing him though. This was far worse than what she pretended it to be. "Want me to talk to him?"

"Oh no. With your subtlety I'll be divorced by the end of the month if you do that"

"Hey! I resent that" but he gave him a heartfelt smile, which she replied "I'm sorry I yelled"

"I'm sorry I accused you of having an affair" she swallowed slightly "The thought crossed my mind if I have to be honest" _and my lips. Okay, scratch that. _"See? I knew it"

"But I wouldn't go through it, and neither would Malfoy. He's much better than what you give him credit for"

"I bet" She took a deep breath. "Harry, please. You were clearly testing him last week, c'mon. Didn't he pass? Hasn't he proven to be a good man? Just let it go, it'll never happen okay?"

And those conflicting feelings were back in Harry's chest again. Yes, Malfoy was a good man. Yes, he could be friends with him. Yes, it'd mean a lot to his best friend Hermione if they got along but…

His _other_ best friend would curse him for a week if he were to know that Harry was considering being friends with Draco Malfoy. _Draco. Malfoy. Mon ami. Right._

Harry took a deep breath. He couldn't let other people's decisions affect his judgment on a third. He loved Hermione and he loved Ron. He'd need a lot more time to see if Malfoy lived up to what he pretended to be.

They had been working together, their departments helping one another. A silent agreement between them years ago had made that happen. It was time to let go of their Hogwarts years. But friends? That was a long way from now.

Harry sighed "We'll see Mione, we'll" he door burst opened just as an owl was flying by Hermione's large window. The expression on his face didn't speak of good news "Draco what happened?"

As Harry opened the window and the owl flew to her desk a cold shiver run through her spine. "What happened?"

"Sorry to interrupt. It's about the kids" Harry opened the letter for her and read it out loud. Something had happened to Rose, she was in the Hospital Wing. Something was wrong, they don't ask parents to come over if it's a standard thing.

But the owl said nothing "I – I need to get to Hogwarts. How- how, Harry" he took a deep breath "Let's go to the Vanishing Cabinet area, we'll pass the wards and be there in no time"

"I need to go too. Gregory is there as well"

"Goyle?"

"I'm his godfather. His parents are abroad, I'm the emergency contact. And I also got this" he handed over a formal request from the Headmistress, Hestia Jones. _This was definitely not good. _

Harry took over the situation. "Tell you what. Why don't you guys go ahead and I'll get Ron, we'll apparate here and then I'll get us through the Cabinet, alright?" Draco nodded taking Hermione by the arm. She came back to her desk reaching for her wand and went along Draco.

* * *

As they signed the registration papers to go through the cabinet and presented their wands and ministry badges, Draco couldn't help asking quietly, "Crying again?"

Hermione was too nervous about Rosie to remember the tears she shed for her marriage. "What?" The Cabinet operator tested the functionality with a bird, making dull and known moves, showing how tired of his work he was. Hermione frowned at Draco's question "What you mean?"

He brushed her face with care, drying one lonely tear that was running through her cheek. There it was again, she shiver, her heart skipping a beat. The worker told them it was safe to come through, that they Cabinet was located just outside the Gatekeeper's cottage and that they'll have to present themselves once there again, stating their names clearly, otherwise they'd be locked in the room, facing a lot of wands.

"I recommend you to close your eyes and hold your breath to avoid a turned stomach Mrs. Granger. You too Mr. Malfoy" he sighed "I remember how it works, thanks Donovan" the man nodded as he helped Hermione in.

Draco walked right behind her. This place was too small for both of them and as the door was shut, it was pure darkness. She found herself closing her eyes almost instantly, pressing her head against Draco's chest. Soon enough she felt his arms around her and his forehead on the top of her head. His cologne was intoxicating and his heart was beating so fast. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"How bad is it?"

"They don't know, but it was a potion. And I'm the best with those. They'll be fine" She looked up even though they couldn't really see anything, still, she could feel his agitated breath in her skin "You promise?"

"I promise"

The door was opened on the other side. A thin brunette with a classical Slytherin smirk was waiting for them. "Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy. Please state your names and present your wands there"

They nodded "Mrs. Weasley, are you still dizzy?" Pansy lifted an eyebrown "No, why?"

"Mr. Malfoy you can let go of her now" Hermione blushed as she turned around to present her wand and sign another record. Pansy mouthed to Draco things like _Oh My God! Granger? REALLY? t_o which he answered with a cold stare "Where are the children?"

"Hospital wing of course. This way please" she hid her half smirk from Hermione as they walked through the field towards the Hogwarts building. Hermione's heels weren't the brightest shoe option for a day in the country, so she took them off. "How are they Miss Pankinson? What happened?"

"Miss Weasley and Mr Goyle were working on a potion's assignment, doing some paperwork for extra credits. Only, now it seems it wasn't just paperwork. Or maybe it was and they were fed with a potion. We don't know"

"You _don't know?" _Draco's tone was less than friendly "We're retracing their steps, they're not awake. We've tried… well we've tried everything we could think of"

"How long have they been like this?" Hermione's tone was between desperate and outraged, Draco grabbed her by her elbow and she took a deep breath. Thankfully, Pansy was walking in front of them. "6 hours give or take. We sent you the owl an hour ago, the phone's signal stopped working yesterday"

"_And you didn't think of calling the phone company to have it repaired? What"-_

"Hermione, calm down. We're here now. I'll fix this" Pansy couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. Miss Self-righteous know-it-all was all touchy feely with her Draco. _What has this world come to?_

"Please wait here, I'll be back in a minute" Pansy signaled to some chairs outside the Hospital Wing. Hermione started blowing some rebellious curl over her eye while cursing slowly "Why aren't they letting us in?! My daughter's in there!"

He adjusted the rebellious lock behind her ear taking a second too long as his thumb touched her cheekbone. "I'll figure out what's happening to them in no time, trust me" her hand was somehow in his, entwined fingers speaking louder than the thousand voices in both of their heads.

Pansy came back out "You can come in now", and as they went through the doors, Draco felt a little fist on his rib cage and a little voice saying something into his hear "You better catch me up later, you hear?"

He cleared his throat and kept walking. He needed to talk yes, but not to Pansy.

But not now. Now his godson and her daughter needed his help. His talk with Hermione could wait.


	7. Chapter 7: Muggle medicine

**I"m very very sorry for not updating in so long. I have the story laid down in my head, but I"ve been quite busy with other things. Hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don"t own Harry Potter but the story is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Muggle Medicine**

Minutes seemed like hours, there was no sign of Harry and Ron anywhere and Draco had taken off with the potions' teacher to make the antidotes, leaving Hermione alone with Polly, Neville, Pansy and the unconscious kids. It was an odd crew to say the least.

During that time filled with awkward silences a quiet crying coming from Hermione, Polly run some tests on the children. "We need to do something, fast. Pansy, please check on Draco. Nev, check on the Aurors, they should be here by now"

Hermione's heart skipped a bit. "Polly what's happening?" The short light brunette looked incredibly similar to her grandmother Poppy, though her methods were entirely different. People attributed it to her crazy idea of pursuing muggle medicine after getting her healer's certification.

As the healer/doctor shoved her stethoscope around her neck, she cleared her throat. "We just need to come up with the antidote" she paused, checking their pupils again.

"It"d seem that they're getting weaker, as if we loosing blood. I'm running tests on both and their red blood cells are getting lower and lower." The doctor liked having a muggleborn in the ward. "We don't have enough blood-replenishing potion"

Hermione took a deep breath as she felt Neville's hands on her shoulders. "What do we do?" Polly kept checking both children and nodding and checking their pupils, pulse and fever. "We need to do a blood transfusion, it'd seemed they're bleeding internally, but they're not, their blood is just… vanishing. Blood transfusion, _the muggle way_. I don't- I don't see any other way right now" She brushed her hand on Goyle's forehead "That should stabilize them and give Malfoy some more time to work his magic"

Her contemptuous tone didn't escape anyone in the room "Rosie has my blood type, it shouldn't be a problem" the healer nodded. "I'm not overly concerned about her. There are you and Ron's coming too, right?" Suddenly, something about the healer/doctor tone made Hermione's neck twitch. Since when the healer and her husband were on first name basis anyway?

Polly brought her back with her voice "-about him"

"What?" Hermione brain was trained to pick on sudden tone fluctuations due to her time at the court "Goyle's parents aren't here; I'd need to run a compatibility with anyone and everyone"

Neville brushed Hermione's shoulders for one more second before talking "No idea what you mean, but start with me Pol"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows "Shouldn't we wait for Draco? He- he's Goyle's guardian after all" Polly shook her head, slightly clenching her teeth at the name "No time for pleasantries. We need to start now if we want this to remotely work. Plus he's trying to fix this mess right?"

"He is. Your husband's here Mrs. Weasley" Pansy said while walking back into the room. Hermione ran to Ron's arms and then he kept on holding Rosie's hand. Pansy came near Gregory and sighed brushing his hair from his face, her eyes reddened. "Polly he looks paler" the doctor nodded while reviewing Neville's sample "Shit you're not compatible. Shit shit shit"

Ron was taken aback by the sight of a huge needle being inserted on her wife's arm, connected to a tube and a blood bag, that was in turn, connected to his eldest child "What are you doing with my girls exactly Polly?"

The doctor didn't have time to explain "Nev, get all the teachers here. One is bound to have his blood type. Pansy" the transfiguration professor nodded, extending her arm. "It's all yours; luckily you won't need anyone else"

By the time her blood sample was also incompatible, Draco had returned with two flasks "It's not an antidote, but it should help the main symptoms. I hope"

"If it doesn't work Malfoy…" Draco glared at the Weasel. "Always a pleasure seeing you Weasley. That's my godson in that bed. You think I don't want this to work?!"

They tried the new potion on Gregory first, since Rosie was being transfused. A bit of color rose to his cheeks, but he didn't wake up. Draco's brooding expression said everything they needed to know "Where's Potter?"

"Library, assessing the area" he nodded and was about to walk away when Pansy stopped him. "Get your blood checked with Polly, he _needs_ a transwhatever"

"I really need to get to Potter"

"Our godson needs a transfusion NOW Draco" Her tone was rough and rushed; her emotion palpable. He curtly nodded, rolling up his sleeve, his deathmark visible "Go right ahead Doctor" Polly's features resembled that of a cat when splashed with water at the sight of the mark. "Doctor?"

Neville's voice made her snap out of it "Yes, sure, please sit, this could hurt a bit" Draco was positive it'd hurt a lot, mainly because she was making it so. Neville headed to the library per Malfoy's request and found Harry putting away a few books and a flask, squatted on the floor as if it was talking to him.

"Harry, what is it?"

He looked up, startled by his friend "Uhm, we have a problem"

* * *

Draco's frustration was as obvious as his stubble. "This has just become official Ministry business" Harry was standing by him, glaring sideways at a very sick-looking Hermione who was sitting by them. The little office was far enough from the Hospital Wing to keep everyone else out of the loop but close enough for them to get back if something happened. "It was planted, maybe even sent to the kids on purpose by one of her followers... What I don't get is why it affected Rosie, that woman always aimed for pure bloods in her attacks".

Hermione was beyond frustrated. "She's my daughter, that's why. We need to make sure James or Albus or Scor didn't get things either. Everyone. We need to hold someone accountable for this. How did a major curse and jinx or both reached OUR kids?!" She closed her fists and hit her own leg with it "I'm gonna kill that fucking bitch. I'm gonna torture her and -" Draco's hand on her shoulder made Hermione stop. He squatted by her side "She's not the problem. Whomever broke in here and planted that for our children is"

"It may not have been for the kids. Maybe they found it and wanted to see what it was" Harry said with a sigh "I don't know about Gregory, but Rosie is prone to trouble" Harry hushed when he noticed children's footsteps coming towards the floor.

Draco stood up and kept his son from coming into the ward as well as the Potter and Scamander's kids "They're our friends, dad, please, we asked for permission and they let us come see them!" Draco clenched his teeth and looked at Harry and Hermione, they both nodded. Harry helped Hermione up and they all walked in together.

Draco was taken aback for a moment when he saw Ron sitting by Gregory's bed with the same needle Hermione had had a while ago. He furrowed his eyebrows confused at him "Turned out you weren't compatible either Malfoy, so I gave it a shot. The kid has rosy cheeks now"

Draco nodded at him "Thank you Weasley" Pansy was sitting at Gregory's bed and Draco placed his hand over her shoulder, she leaned her head on his chest and they stood like that, staring at their godson being transfused with Ron Weasley's blood.

Hermione smiled at her husband and then headed towards Rosie's bed. After a while, a children's wheepy voice reached her "I told her to send it to you, I knew it was trouble" Lysander's whisper was filled with fear towards his _aunt_ Hermione. "You what?" Harry's voice came out a bit louder than usual.

"And then your son encouraged her to find what it was, and Gregory just took the bait and now look what you've done!" Lysander's hands were suddenly on James' face, but before the adults realized what was going on, Scorpius and Lorcan were separating them.

"Get your hands off me Malfoy!" James' voice had the same contemptuous tone Draco's used to have when referring to Harry back in the day; the parents couldn't help sharing a small smile. Lorcan's voice coming from behind his brother's stopped whatever retort Scorpius was thinking "Could you stop being such a dick Potter? Our friends are dying you stupid twat, knock it off"

"Enough, all of you!" Albus' little voice in between the brawl made them all hush. "Rosie and Goyle are in the Hospital Wing for something we all knew, so we're _all_ to blame" He looked at his father and then to his own feet "We are all to blame dad – Mr. Potter"

Draco was now standing next to her once-nemesis and they shared a look. Harry nodded and Draco spoke "We need to know everything you know about what caused this. When, how, what it looked like, anything and everything. Any tiny little thing could give us a clue on how to save them kids. This isn't a game"

Harry continued Draco's speech "This is very serious and very real children. And you should've let us know yes, but we are responsible for this, not you" Neville and Pansy gathered around the children. "Though you're all bound for detention until you pass your NEWTs, minimum. I can guarantee you that" Pansy's tone with her arms crossed over her chest was rather scary.

Harry and Draco decided to take the kids along with Neville while Pansy and Hermione stayed with Rosie and Gregory. Ron had passed out (apparently he was very impressionable when it was his own blood going through a tube) so the women were practically alone, with Polly taking extra time to check on Hermione's husband.

She clenched her teeth slowly while caressing her daughter's face. When she looked up, she realized that Pansy was crying slowly next to Gregory. She really loved the kid… She always knew that Draco and her were an item back in school, but she couldn't help but wonder if Pansy was so attached to her godson for another ulterior motive. She shook her head, she hated being the judgmental type.

She reached for her purse and handed over a handkerchief to the former Slytherin. "Here. He'll be fine you know. Draco and Harry will figure out what's going on and they'll be in detention in no time" she gave the teacher a small smile. Pansy chuckled at the gesture but reached for the hankie anyway, blowing her nose rather loudly.

She stood quiet for a while, caressing Gregory's cheek and holding his little hand in hers. "He's the closest thing I'll ever have to a son you know Granger?" she paused "and seeing him like this… so soon, it's not even Christmas yet of their first year! And he's already here, getting muggle medicine. It's not fair. Not fair" her whisper was cut short by her tears.

Hermione stood up and came near her, finding herself hugging Pansy Parkinson. What was more shocking, Pansy was hugging her back. "I know, I know Draco will figure it out. He's brilliant, but I can't take seeing him like this. And I can't find Milly or Goyle anywhere. Their kid is dying and they're MIA. I can't fucking believe it"

Hermione nodded slowly while cleaning the tears from Pansy's face "Hey, he has you and Draco. And I'm sure they'll come as soon as they hear. You know, cel phone signals and owls get lost really easily. They'll be here, you'll see" she patted Pansy's back and went back to her daughter's bed.

"I hope you're right Granger" Pansy started giggling uncontrollably. "I can't wait to see Goyle's face when we tell him that his son has Weasley's blood on his system" Hermione smiled and giggled too, she was sure that Goyle was gonna make quite the scandal.


	8. Chapter 8: St Mungo's

**Hello readers & followers! This update came faster! **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**8: St. Mungo's**

The Hospital Wing was very quiet since the kids had left… It had been four hours and Ron was still out, the night had fallen over the castle and most of the children were in the Great Hall having dinner along with the professors.

Hermione was sitting in bed next to her daughter, her eyes flickering from her pale cheeks to Ron, who was laying in a bed across the room, to Goyle, to the door, waiting impatiently for Harry and Draco to walk in with the right potion. But they didn't.

They had taken the kids for questioning; managing to find out that the children got a journal by owl, that it was scented and that instead of reporting it in, they decided to investigate on their own. Harry was running counter-curses on the thing to sort out what kind of things it had, to whom was it aimed for and most importantly, how to revert it.

A loud thud shook her off her gloomy thoughts, Draco rushing towards the children's beds with two flasks. He handed one over to Hermione "2 drops in each eye. 1 drop in each ear. Then 5 on her mouth"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows but nodded and did as told. She trusted Draco's ability with potions. When Polly reached them they had already administered them to the kids "What are you doing?!"

"Antidote. It'll work. I know it will work. _It has to work_" Draco's words had a pleading tone that broke Hermione's heart. A loud thud came from near Ron's bed and Hermione saw how Polly ran towards her oldest patient. _What the hell was going on here?_

Her eyes came back to her daughter and then to Draco, who also picked on how Polly cared for Hermione's husband. He furrowed his eyebrows questioning her and she shook her head and shrugged. She'd ask later, right now she needed her daughter to react to the potion.

Ten minutes went by with no change. 20. 40. _An hour. Two._ The only change was that they weren't getting worse, they were steady. Ron was snoring loudly from the back of the room while Polly was checking different stats at her office. Harry had left to pick little Hugo from Arthur's home and all the professors were now at a emergency staff meeting.

Hermione had grown tired of the chair and was lying next to her daughter, propped by her elbow, counting all her little freckles. From time to time she'd raise her eyes to her friend and would see Draco staring at Goyle, holding his hand in the same position. Hermione knew he felt responsible. He wasn't.

He was just his Godfather, where were the kids' parents anyway? Draco sighed deeply and checked Gregory's pulse again. "I- I can't think of anything else Hermione, I'm clueless" She gazed at him intently "Draco, you've done everything you can. You need to let the medicine work. I know it will work because you made it. It cannot _not work_, you just wouldn't let it happen" she smiled when he looked at her.

"You trust me that much?"

"Yep" A small curve took over his lips when his eyes met hers. "You know what this reminds me of, right Granger?"

She nodded "Of course I do, it was the only time I saw you truly helpless" her voice was almost a whisper, remembering how fragile he looked. How she realized back in that moment all those years ago that he was just another pawn in Voldemort's game, just like Harry and her. She cleared her throat "Don't you dare pulling that off now, I couldn't deal with this if you got that look on you again Draco"

He was about to say something else, but suddenly, Goyle and Rose sighed deeply almost at once, and opened their eyes looking confused. "Mommy? What happened? What are you doing here?" Hermione hugged her so tight the little one could barely catch her breath. Soon enough Ron was on the other side of her bed, sitting on a wheelchair "Daddy, what happened to you?"

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, I'll be fine" Hermione couldn't contain her happiness and looked up to Draco, who was holding his nephew real tight. The little man on the other hand, looked quite sad gazing at them. She spoke "How are you feeling Gregory?"

Little Goyle blushed at the thought of Hermione Granger calling him sweety… He stuttered a response "I'm – okay. I'd – I'd like to eat sweets" He looked at his godfather puzzled and Ron spoke "Oh yeah, that's prolly my blood kicking in" and Draco couldn't help a small laugh. When he realized how sad Gregory looked at the sight of the Weasley family, he helped him sit on his bed and sat by his side, putting his arm around him. "I'm not sure if Scor told you but, would you like to stay with us for Christmas? I mean, we'll come to have dinner here on Christmas Eve like every year but then it'll be the Manor and London for most of it"

Gregory beamed at the invitation "You mean… _Muggle_ London? Really?" Draco nodded happily "Of course, I'll take you to all those places you always wanted to see, let's just keep it between us, alright?" The little guy shook his head quickly and got slightly dizzy.

Hermione smiled at her friend and then looked at Draco and then at her husband and the daughter. She whispered to her daughter's ear and the little one smile "You sure it's okay?" Hermione nodded and so did Ron, figuring out what his wife had told Rose. "Greg, would you like to come to stay with us for New Year's? Lys and Lorcan will be there too for sure"

Gregory sighed, blushing, thinking of a reply he looked at his godfather "I'll check with Goyle" then Ron turned around and faced the blond man "You and your kid should come too Malfoy" Draco and Hermione shared a puzzled looked, "Ohkay? Sure, thanks Weasley" as Ron turned around again to tickle his daughter, Draco's gaze met Hermione's. She mouthed a 'Thank you' and he reciprocated 'Thank _you, as always_'

She smiled remembering the cold rainy night when her daughter was born.

* * *

Ron had left for the night since she was okay, and much rather sleep alone in the room after 10 hours of labor than not sleep because of his gigantic snoring. She wanted to see her little red haired girl again, she had been able to hold her for an hour or so and it didn't seem like enough.

Hermione got up slowly, reaching for her IV line holder and starter walking slowly down the darken corridor towards the nursery section. Her heart was pounding at the idea of seeing little Rosie sleeping soundly next to all the other babies. When she turned around the corner, she stood on dry, her heart skipping a bit.

She still wasn't entirely okay with seeing Draco Malfoy around the office, much less in the middle of the night in a night like this… But he was standing right in front of the nursery window, directly on the way. Actually, he was right where she wanted to be, so she may as well be civil and get it over with.

She walked slowly trying to gather composure towards the Nursery window. As she got closer and closer Hermione started noticing the grim look upon him. He wasn't sad or scared as she had seen him before no; he was the representation of lost hope. She sighed and couldn't help come near him "Are you alright Malfoy?"

He was startled by her quiet voice, not realizing she had been coming his way through the corridor. He cleared his throat and dried tears from his face while pretending they weren't there. "Yes, thanks for asking Granger"

"It's Granger-Weasley now"

"Granger Weasley then" He sighed, not having his usual contemptuous tone. His eyes hadn't moved from the back of the nursery, where the NICU bed was placed. Realizing what was probably bothering him; she couldn't help take her hand to her mouth to quiet her voice and then brushed his arm. "But your wife wasn't due for another three months, was she?"

He didn't shake her off but for once looked from the NICU to her "How do you-"

"We go to the same OBGYN – Healer. What happened? – I'm sorry that was- _rude_. Is there anything…" He sighed and she decided to quiet down, clearing her throat and holding her IV with both of her hands. She looked for her daughter through the tiny little babies but Draco pointed at the little one for her "She's very beautiful, congratulations"

Hermione smiled and sighed, her daughter was a perfect little pink thing. Her eyes wondered from her to the NICU bed "Is yours a girl too? Your wife said you wanted a g"- but he stopped her once more "He's a boy. Apparently he's blonde like me, but they wouldn't let me"- he took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from crying in front of Granger of all people.

"She was shopping for baby clothes and… some _maniac_ recognized her and" he paused again "Attacked her, told her she was a disgrace for the magical community and that she shouldn't bring another Malfoy into the world" He swallowed "She tried to defend herself, she was quite good at school but "

"We'll put him behind bars. I'll talk to Harry, this kind of hate is complete-"

"Thanks but, the damage is done Granger" she looked up at him again; he looked like an abandoned wet puppy… She couldn't let it go like that. It wasn't in her nature "Is she okay now? Have they stabilized her?"

He nodded but tears were filling his eyes "She won't be able to have any more children. There was some hemorrhage or something" She nodded understandingly and couldn't help take her hand to her own womb. "And what about him?"

"He's having problems to breathe on his own, his lungs aren't fully developed or what not. We just have to hope for the best" he couldn't help hitting the wall in a fit of rage following by loud sobbing "She didn't deserve this. Neither of them did. It's my fault and there's nothing I can do. They hadn't even let me hold him once. I don't even know how he looks like"

She came closer to him, "You need to be strong for your wife now Malfoy, and you can always adopt, there're hundred of children being abandoned every day" his reddened eyes looked at her and something clicked inside. He was that scared little boy again, on the wrong side of war. "Come with me, c'mon" She grabbed him by his arm and practically pushed him inside the nursery.

When they reached the nursery an old lady in a pink cloak came to them "Mrs. Weasley dear you should be resting!" Hermione's face changed to a wicked grin for a second and then back to her usual self. She held Draco's arm and he was beyond confused "I know Mirna, but I wanted to see little Rosie one last time before going to sleep and then I found out my good friend Astoria was here… _poor thing_" Mirna agreed shaking her head and then realized it was Draco Malfoy the one next to Hermione "Oh Mr. Malfoy, I'm very sorry about what happened to your family" He nodded and offered a quiet thanks.

"Can you believe that they hadn't let him see the little boy yet? He's been by Astoria's side until she fell asleep and now he's been there, staring but no one would let him in. I wonder"- she lowered her voice and came nearer the nurse "just a little peak, he hasn't even seen him once yet, isn't that awful?"

The old nurse took her hand to her mouth and nodded affected "Oh dear, of course, please come this way" Draco furrowed his eyebrows looking down at Hermione and whispered to her "You're wicked" she smiled at him and let go of his arm the moment they reached the little NICU cradle. The old lady casted a big balloon around the boy's head and took him carefully outside his cradle. He was so small… She placed it slowly in Draco's confused arms and Hermione couldn't help a small tear to drop from her eyes. Watching a father see his child for the first time was a beautiful thing, and she had been lucky enough to see that twice this day.

"What's his name?" Draco dreamily looked at her "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

"That's a strong name" Mirna had walked right next to her carrying little Rosie, who looked twice his size. She carried her in her arms, close to Malfoy and Scorpius "Thanks Granger"

She looked up to her former enemy and smiled "No problem Malfoy" giving one last look to her daughter while Mirna took her away she added "Who knows? Maybe this is a sign; maybe they'll right all of our wrongs"

Draco chuckled, his eyes still on his little boy "That's an awful lot of pressure to put on a child, don't you think?" He sighed and added, "Hopefully they'll get along better than us"

She smiled "I'll teach her my right hook just in case. Good night Malfoy" grabbing her IV she started walking away, "Thanks Granger". She didn't look back right away but stood for a while in the corridor watching the little boy grab his father index finger with his.


End file.
